Deer's Many Children
MissDeerFace has had many children on this stream, despite the stream only being, like, a year and a couple months old or somthin'. Deer has said that she loves her children very much on multiple occasions, in case you were wondering. Bug The first known of the Deerlings, Bug was a Twitch Baby that was given borth during Brengus Krangus' Hollow Knight streams. All that is known is that he is named Bug. Deer has stated she would like her child to grow up outside the public eye, and we choose to respect that. That is all we need to know of him. I_only_post_deerWiggle This curious child came into being on January 11th, Year of Our Lechuga 2019. As the name implies, this Deerling has only posted deerWiggle. They are very committed and we love them very much. The eldest sibling of the We Only Post Deerlings. Calls at least once a week. I_only_post_deerDab Born shortly after their older sibling, deerWiggle, deerDab is another of Deer's Fabtastic small Deerloids. They are much cooler than their siblings, being hip with the kids and the Times magazine. If you ever need a Deerling to chill and hang out with, this is the one for you. They are the second eldest of the We Only Post Deerlings. It has been quite some time since they called home, after they left for college. I_only_post_RareDeer Not long after the birth of deerDab, RareDeer appeared. This particular Deer offspring has quite the ability to dance and groove, quickly joining the ranks of RareBarry, JamesPls, and DANCE as a prolific dancer. They are the third eldest of the Deer line. Currently going through the grueling audition process for Dancing with the Constellations, so they haven't been seen around the house very much as of late. I_only_post_DeerPewPew Sometime after RareDeer's birth, DeerPewPew was on the scene. They have a strong sense of justice and do their darndest to make sure all they love is safe and can sleep soundly. Now, just cause they like to help others doesn't mean they aren't afraid to hit that YEET every once and a while, and by that I mean they are fucking ripped for a deer. They are the middle child of the Deer Dynasty. They've been so busy fighting off that stank ass crime, that they find it hard find the time to have fun as a family, just like the old times. You know, the one that lasted maybe about 20 minutes. I_only_post_missde5Ohok The first of the line to face fairly reasonable success, missde5Ohok has launched a very successful sad time business with the slogan, "Don't bring that sad face with you, just give it to us instead!". This has proven to be a very profitable and fulfilling line of work, though missde5Ohok finds it difficult to let down their sad face around others not associated with the business. They are the second youngest in the Deer timeline. They do have time to answer and make calls frequently, but not the energy, as their job demands a lot from them. Please just give them some time to recuperate, that is all we ask. I_only_post_missde5Sup By far the wealthiest of the Deerlings, missde5Sup has launched a viral ad campaign that has been sweeping the globe and making them filthy rich in the process. The campaign is to go up to someone you care for, give 'em a big 'ol grin, and say, "Sup?" this has lead to many breakdowns on film and joyous crying fits. missde5Sup has stated that this was based off the wonderful treatment they received in their early childhood, saying that just knowing that someone out there cared about them helped them immensely in pushing forward and facing adversity. missde5Sup has decided to donate all funds generated to various charities, most notably, a charity to help bees and their unfortunate situation. Due to this decision, they are also viewed as an admirable figure by the general public. They are the youngest of the Deer Cinematic Universe. While unable to call home due to their monolithic tasks placed in front of them, they do make sure to write home frequently, and tell about their day as well as how much they care for their family. Category:Chat Lore Category:Characters